Iron Hearts
The Iron Hearts is an obscure Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of unknown Founding and origin. Its supposed Primarch is mentioned in Imperial records as "Primarch Rubinek." This may be a transcription error or mistaken reference. Chapter History Almost nothing is known of the Iron Hearts' origins, history or notable actions, save for the fact that shortly after their Founding they were charged with the keeping of the Mimesis Engine. This arcane artefact had been developed over solar decades by Tech-priest Lexmechanics, Artisans and Logises using ancient virtual reality technology that was already old when the Emperor rose to power. It had been unearthed from the past and was used to assist the training of Space Marine Neophytes by creating simulated worlds on which Astartes-in-training could fight, die and fight again. They would learn from their mistakes without paying the true price of a failed strategy -- their own death and the deaths of their fellow Astartes. However, doubts were raised in the Adeptus Mechanicus about the sanctity of such an enterprise, and the purity in the eyes of the Machine God of any technology that set out to re-make the universe. Eventually, even the Space Marines scorned it, stating that "a Space Marine prays for only one chance -- the chance to die serving the Emperor." In the face of this opposition, the project's supporters proposed that the Mimesis Engine be assigned to the Iron Hearts, to be used in the earliest stages of their Neophytes' training. Lexmechanics would monitor the combat performance of these Astartes and evaluate the technology's usefulness. During the solar decades that followed, Neophytes came and went, climbing into the rod-and wire-strung battlesuits that enabled them to interact with the virtual worlds generated by the Mimesis Engine. Each exercise was preceded by ritual invocations of the Emperor's protection from any possible taint of Chaos that might arise from contact with the device and would end with a Service of Absolution in the Iron Hearts' Chapel of Martyrs. Over time, interest in its use dwindled and fewer Neophytes were sent to do battle with the simulacra of daemons, Genestealers, Orks and Aeldari generated by the artefact. The Mechanicus team of Tech-priests maintaining the device was gradually reduced until only a single technician, named Tydaeus, and a Servitor designated Barek remained. The project was finally doomed when a horde of Khornate daemons led by the Chaos Lord Kargon the Seed-Bearer unwittingly moved from the Warp to Ilium, one of the many fictitious, simulated worlds generated by the mysterious systems of the Mimesis Engine. Then Instructor-Sergeant Tydaeus, keen to prove his worth in spite of his body's rejection of the Chapter's gene-seed, ensured the program was isolated from reality and introduced himself into the simulation as a powerful Terminator to single-handedly annihilate the emaciated invaders. However, Kargon managed to regain his strength by killing several of his daemonic minions and absorbing their power. He then bested the simulated Tydaeus Terminator in combat. The Chaos Lord proceeded to use Tydaeus' mental link with the real world outside the simulation to move from the virtual universe directly into realspace to invade the Iron Hearts' outpost with his Bloodletters. The fate of the Iron Hearts after this surprise attack is unknown, but at least one Company, led by Captain Christus, was away on a search-and-destroy mission at the time of the Chaos assault. Chapter Beliefs The Iron Hearts appear to stress respect to "Chapter Martyrs" who have fallen in combat, and believe that a true Astartes should only hope to die in the service of the Emperor. Notable Iron Hearts *'Chief Apothecary Hippocratus' - Grey-haired and with gnarled hands, the years spent in the field, dealing with the most appalling battlefield injuries and carving the invaluable Progenoid Glands from the bodies of fallen Space Marines, had blasted away any pretence of a bedside manner. *'Captain Christus' - Considered a born warrior since his induction into the Chapter alongside Tydaeus, Christus commanded a company that was deployed on the latest of a string of successful search-and-destroy expeditions when the Mimesis Engine was invaded by the forces of Chaos. *'Caius' - Caius was an Initiate of the Iron Hearts inducted alongside Tydaeus and Christus. Always easy-going, never sufficiently focused on a task, he fell during his first mission with the Chapter's Scouts. Non-Astartes Personnel *'Barek' - Barek was an Iron Hearts Chapter Servitor. *'Tech-priest Boras' - Boras was the last Tech-priest left in charge of the Mimesis Engine. *'Tydaeus' - Tyrdaeus was a technician Chapter Serf and Instructor-Sergeant. At the time of his induction, he was named an Initiate of Honour, and many had spoken of him as a potential company commander, perhaps even Chapter Master, given time. His body, however, had rejected the Chapter's gene-seed implantation. After the third attempt resulted in a flu-like palsy, it was determined that further attempts would run the risk of producing intolerable mutations, and so Tydaeus was reassigned to maintain the Mimesis Engine. Frustrated at having missed his chance at glory when a horde of Khornate daemons led by the Chaos Lord Kargon the Seed-Bearer unwittingly invaded the simulated world of Ilium from the Warp, believing it to be a real Imperial world, Tydaeus introduced himself into the simulation as a powerful Terminator to single-handedly annihilate the emaciated invaders. However, Kargon managed to regain his strength by killing several of his daemonic minions and then bested Tydaeus in combat. Tydaeus became Kargon's link through the simulation back into realspace, where the Chaos Lord promptly launched a true invasion of the Iron Hearts' outpost with his accompanying Bloodletters. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Iron Hearts' Chapter colours are not listed in current Imperial records. Chapter Badge The Iron Hearts' Chapter badge is not listed in current Imperial records. Canon Conflict In the short story "Hell in a Bottle", the character Rubinek was presented as a Primarch. It is clear, in light of more recent canon, Rubinek was not actually a Primarch, but more likely the Iron Hearts' Chapter Master. There was once fan speculation that Rubinek might have been one of the Lost Primarchs from either the II or XI Legion, but Games Workshop has confirmed that this is not so, as they are unwilling to ever release any definitive information in regards to those two missing Space Marine Legions. The original purpose for these "deleted" Legions was so that players would be able to develop their own, custom Astartes Legions. Often, many of Games Workshop's earlier novels, such as the one from which this story was drawn, were still in the early stages of developing what would later be considered official canon. Much of the material utilised in these earlier novels is now considered non-canon and sometimes comical by present standards. Sources *''Into the Maelstrom'' (Anthology) edited by Andy Jones and Marc Gascoigne, "Hell in a Bottle" by Simon Jowett es:Corazones de Hierro Category:I Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding